In Another Lifetime
by LifeLeaves
Summary: Alekz Braginski (Alaska) is tired of always being feared because of his relations. When he meets a group of classmates that accept him for who he is, he feels as if he's met them before. Will he trust them or will he close his ice cold heart?


As I walked up the steps to my doom I looked around me. I was at a new place, a new adventure. Well... that's what my parents told me. I looked at the student's mingling outside, a diverse school. Full of different nationalities. A tall guy walked towards me, I slowly backed off. He gave me a Hollywood smile, he had blonde hair with a single cowlick and he had blue eyes as blue as the sky.

"Sup dude? I'm Alfred F. Jones. You're the new kid, huh?" He said. I nodded, I wasn't used to conversations. I looked up at him, he was taller than me. I looked at him with blank eyes. I was looking for my big brother. "Well if you have any problems, you can ask me. Cause I'm the hero!" He said and gave off a loud laugh. I noticed a British guy with big eyebrows approaching us.

"Alfred, have you any idea what time it is?" He said in annoyance. I slowly walked off, I didn't want to get in their business. The guy noticed me and quickly straightened his tie. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't see you there. I am Arthur Kirkland, you are?" He asked, he had a British accent. He had green eyes and blonde hair, he held out his hand.

"I'm... Alekz Braginski." I said quietly and shook Arthur's hand. Alfred looked at me in shock and Arthur stiffened. I put my hand back in my pocket. "I-I'm sorry. I-I must go." I stuttered and walked into the school.

I didn't like this, people were always scared of me when they find out who I'm related to. They always get scared and run off. I'm so tired of always being feared. My big brother can be quite scary and so could my Big Sister. In my rush I accidentally bumbed into a Japanese girl. She looked at me with blank eyes before reaching out her hand to help me up.

"T-thanks." I stuttered. She nodded and went back to her locker. I stood there awkwardly. She looked at me in the corner of her eye and closed her locker. We stood there in silence, I shifted under her blank gaze. "I-I'm Alekz Braginski." I said and waited to see that blank look change.

"Chishiki Honda." She said bowing slightly, her black hair falling to her eyes slightly. My eyes widened, wasn't she scared? She saw my reaction and a small smile graced her lips. "I don't care about who you're related to, I care about who you are as a person." She said and her smile disappeared and her blank gaze came back.

"Chishiki! Come on! We'll be late!" A boy with blue eyes and blonde hair shouted from the end of the hall. "Chishiki! Mikaze will kill us! Come on!" He shouted. Chishiki sighed and waved goodbye. She walked towards the guy and they turned towards the right corner.

I sighed, as the day went on. Boring classes but my classmates were anything but boring. They were all so different but they all got along so well. Chishiki and the blonde guy were in the same class as me and I was a bit surprised to know that Chishiki can be loud if she wanted to.

Finally it was lunch and as I grabbed my bag the room got colder. Some of my classmates started leaving immediately only a few brave souls stayed. I knew why the room had grown cold. A hand landed on my shoulder, I internally shuddered, I wasn't scared of my big brother, he was just a bit intimidating.

"Alekz, you'll eat lunch with us, da?" Big brother said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded and silently followed him. I saw a group of my classmates whispering to one another and I looked away. No doubt they were scared or something else. "Natalya and Katyusha will be there too." Big brother said, I nodded.

As I was seated in the cafeteria I couldn't help but notice a few groups lingering here and there. I decided to ask my classmates about this. After school, the group that didn't leave when big brother came into the room asked me to meet them at the gym.

We sat on the steps, they all introduced themselves to me, Chishiki Honda, Ryan C. Jones, Mikaze Honda, Ava Kirkland and Emmanuelle Beilschmidt. Chishiki brought a piece of paper. She placed it in the center of us.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were looking around during lunch. You may have noticed certain groups." She said and pointed to the first thing written on the paper. "Some groups are fine but others don't exactly have a good reputation." She said.

"The first group is The Allies as they like to call themselves." Ryan said and he pointed towards the members. " The members are Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginski, Yao Wang, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy." He said, I was shocked to hear my brother's name.

"They have a good reputation, don't worry. The next group is The Asians. Me and ChiChi over there are part of this group. You already know who are the members." She said. Well I did get introduced to them by Big Brother.

""The next are the Axis. Members are Kiku Honda, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas." Ava said while twirling her hair. "I don't really like them that much." Mikaze glared at her and Chishiki just gave her a blank gaze.

They continued to discuss all of the groups and by the end we were all laughing. "You're not that bad, new kid." Emma said. She looked at the others and they all nodded. "Alright you're in." She said. I looked at them in confusion.

"You see... there is one group left." Chishiki said. "As you have noticed, each of us are related to atleast one of the older years and some of us are probably even related to one another. So... we have our own little group. It's just a group of friends really." She said.

I trusted them, I really did but sometimes you have to be careful. I declined and walked off. They seemed to be depressed but I made my choice, I continued to walk off. I ran into my cousin Moskva, she smiled at me creepily. Well that's her regular smile.

"Fufufufufu~ Why the rush Alekz?" She said while smiling. She was holding that creepy doll again, though she's always holding it, even at lunch time. "Fufufufu~ You just don't like to be in the same group as me, do you?" She smiled.

"I don't know most of you, so I have a valid reason, da?" I said calmly. She just shrugged and walked towards the gym. I sighed, I was grateful that they wanted to be friends but can I really trust them? "But maybe one day I'll trust them." I said quietly.

"Ahem." A voice said and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see a brown haired and green eyed guy, one strand of black hair tucked behind his ear. "Excuse me, but your brother is looking for you." He said nervously before running into the gym.

I sighed he was Toris' brother. I sat down in the dark corridor. I didn't really care if Big Brother was looking for me. I just hope he doesn't send Big Sister after me. I noticed a group inside the gym, I guess it was their group. I wonder what they call themselves.

"We call ourselves the Capitals and States." A voice said, I looked to find Chishiki there. Her hand was reaching out towards me. "All of us come from different places, others from states and others from capitals." She smiled at that.

"What does that even mean?" I said coldly. Her smile disappeared and that blank of hers came back. She looked at me weirdly and shook her head. "Why are you all so close? You're all so different." I said snobbily.

"We really don't know... maybe we've all met each other in amother lifetime." She said before she shook the thought away. "We won't really force you, you know? I just thought it would be nice to have a new friend." She said quietly and I saw her clutch her bracelet slightly.

"Who's idea was it to even make this group?" I asked. I was starting to get convinced and somewhere inside me I really did want to join. "What do you even do?" I asked coldly. She gave me a confused look.

"We're just a group of friends. That's all and... now that I think about it, I-I don't remember who made the group." She said in deep thought. "Though I'm just glad to have friends like them, I was just like you, you know?" She said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I retorted in annoyance. Big brother wasn't looking for me that was good, I didn't want him to think I was being bullied. "I really doubt we're the same." I said. She gave me a blank look.

She dropped her hand to her side. She looked to the side, her eyes still blank. A small glint of light caught my attention. I looked to the ceiling and noticed a small light at the top. The light floated towards me and I looked at it in confusion. It was pure white and one word rang in my ears. 'Alaska.'

"I looked at Chishiki if she said anything but I was alone. I looked at the light to see it was gone. I rubbed my eyes, had I been hallucinating? I stood up and walked to where my dorm room was. I sat down on my bed, what was that? I sighed and went to sleep.

 _'I saw myself with a group of people, we were all shouting at one another but we were also laughing. We sat at a round table and there were people I recognized. A boy next to me looked at me and smiled._

 _"Hey little brother, how's it going up north?" He asked, I didn't know him and I definitely was not his little brother. "Sorry me and dad couldn't visit. Dad was held up by a world meeting and California was asking me for a favor." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

 _"It's fine... everything is just fine." My eyes widened to hear my voice, MY VOICE!, speak. I looked at everyone in the room and I had a feeling that we were all really close and I felt as if I should know the, but I didn't really know who they are. "Are we really going through with this plan?" My voice asked. The guy nodded sadly._

 _"Everyone shut up!" Mikaze? said. What was she doing here? Then I realized why some of them looked familiar, they were my classmates. I felt myself go dizzy, what was happening? "Everyone sit down, this is an important matter!" She shouted._

 _I remembered what Chishiki said, maybe we did all know each other in another timeline... then the dream started to vanish and I was met with the cold wind blowing into my face before waking up in my own room.'_

I sat up and breathed heavily. The lights were still on and the guy who called me little brother looked at me in shock. I rubbed eyes, was that a dream or something else? He smiled sheepishly just like in the dream.

"Hey, I'm your roommate. The name's Michael D. Jones." He said. He closed the book he was reading. I looked at him blankly. "Sorry to wake you, I'll go close the lights." He said and I was left in the dark once again.

"I remembered my dream and I decided. Tomorrow morning, I'll apologize. I really did want to be their friend and it would be nice to finally be able to trust someone and yes... maybe we did meet once in a lifetime.

 **This has got to be the longest one-shot I've ever written. Anyway if you all like it please favorite and review on what I should do next. This was a request from one of my friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **~LifeLeaves~**


End file.
